382ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Assault
Master of the flank attack, and swooping down on their prey from above, the Light Assault is at the forefront of any base attack, using their jetpack to hit the enemy where they least expect it Weapons Light Assaults have access to Smgs, Carbines and Shotguns. All 3 smgs (the SMG -46 Armistice, PDW-16 Hailstorm and NS-7 PDW) all do a decent job at close range, but not as good as a shotgun would, and they don't offer the versatility of a carbine at longer ranges. The Carbines come in 2 flavors - those that deal good damage at close range with fast fire rates, but have substantial recoil at longer ranges, and those that fire slower but are more controllable. The LC2 Lynx is probably the carbine of choice for those Light Assaults who like to get in close and personal with the bad guys. For those that like to fly up to a perch with a good vantage point and pick off enemies from a distance, the very stable T5 AMC is an excellent choice. Another Carbine worth a special mention is the TRAC 5-S with its option to add an underbarrel attachments - either grenade, shotgun or smoke grenade (the smoke grenade and NV scope offer interesting tactical possibilities. For those who really enjoy charging in and causing carnage, a shotgun should be your weapon of choice. The fully automatic, fast firing AS16 Nighthawk is perhaps the easiest to get to grips with - forgiving misses with quick follow up shots. The Semi-Automatics are next - the TS4 Haymaker (higher capacity) and FA1 Barrage (faster reload) - slightly more damage than the Nighthawk, but a small delay between shots. Lastly we have the heavy hitting Pump Action shotties - the TAS-16 Blackjack and TRS-12 Uppercut. Their increased pellet count does massive damage, but a miss can be costly due to the slower fire rate. Class Certifications The first certs spent on the Light Assault should be spread out evenly between the Utility slot and Suit slot. The jetpack is an essential part of the equipment and investing in the jump jets will let the Light Assault fly further, higher and recharge their fuel a lot quicker for increased mobility. Drifter Jump Jets can offer some great tactical options, especially around towers,cliffs and anywhere where there are gravity lifts to get some altitude, but they are not particually easy to get to grips with, and don't offer the all round versatility of regular Jump Jets. There are not many options for the Suit slot. Nanoweave Armor is a good choice for extra survivability. Advanced Shield Capacitor is good for those Light Assaults that employ hit and run tactics. The Ammunition Belt is handy for those that prefer to snipe at enemies from the safety of a high perch. Flak Armor is not partually useful for LAs, as they tend to be far away from where tanks are firing, although perhaps when defending a tower under siege from tanks it could have its place. The Light Assaults favourite toy - C4 - is definately worth purchasing as early as possible, although more use will be found for it once the second block can be obtained. 1 C4 will kill a MAX without flak armor, but 2 will be needed for vehicle kills (and 2 will only get a non-blockade Sundy down to red - maybe try the TRAC 5-S' grenade launcher to take it out after!). The Light Assault also has 2 extra tactical grenade options: Flash Grenades - useful to throw into a room before charging in, and Smoke Grenades - use an NV scope to take out enemies running around in the smoke in disarray.